Come clean
by missclouds
Summary: [percabeth]—Walaupun Percy mengakui kalau dia itu bebal, brengsek, susah diatur, hiperaktif, dan impulsif, tapi dia tidak selalu hyper, tahu. Dia bisa diam. / Dia benar-benar bisa diam, tidak bergerak, mematung, atau apalah istilah yang lainnya itu, ketika memandangi Annabeth Chase, Putri dari Dewi Kebijaksanaan. \ Halo masyarakat, salam kenal! – missclouds


**Percy** **Jackson** _ **and the Olympians**_ ** _ _and a_ ll of its characters are belong to _****Rick Riordan _. I don't take any material profit from it_.**

 **.**

 **Warning: _Rush._ Acak-adul _._** _ **Setting**_ **diambil setelah perang Titan kedua di** **Manhattan** **, setelah kemenangan para dewa dan demigod. Setelah seri kelima "** _ **The Last Olympian"**_ **. Dan sebelum Percy menghilang di** _ **"The Lost Hero".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _._

 **Come clean**

.

* * *

Sebenarnya Percy selalu bertanya-tanya sejak dulu; _**apa kesalahnya?**_

Orang-orang (entah itu kenalan atau pun temannya) selalu mengatakan kalau Percy Jackson adalah remaja bebal, brengsek, pemberontak, sulit diatur, hiperaktif, dan super implusif ( – _ayolah, dia pengidap GPPH, jangan salahkan dia untuk yang satu ini_ ). Terlepas dari semua prestasinya ( – _oh_ , _tidak. Percy tidak sedang berusaha menyombong, dia hanya mencoba membandingkan_ ) menyelamatkan tahta Olympus beberapa bulan yang lalu dalam perang Titan kedua di Manhattan. Dia berhasil menyelesaikan Ramalan Besar dengan baik. Olympia menang dan debu para Titan sudah disapu sampai Tartarus. Selesai. _Happy ending._ Tapi teman-teman dan kenalannya masih saja memilih untuk mengungkit-ungkit hal-hal negatif darinya.

Nah. Bagaimana kalau dia sama sekali tidak punya prestasi?

—Mungkin dia sudah diumpankan ke para Harpy.

Iya, Percy mengakui kalau dia itu bebal, brengsek, susah diatur, hiperaktif, dan impulsif. Demigod yang lain _kebanyakan_ juga impulsif. Kebanyakan juga mengidap GPPH dan disleksia, sama sepertinya. Tapi, ya—Percy mengakui ( _lagi_ ) kalau dia punya tingkatan yang lebih parah.

 **Jauh lebih parah.**

Tapi paling tidak, seharusnya, beberapa temannya membelanya, _lah_. Tapi, baik Grover, atau Thalia, atau Nico, atau yang lainnya— _oh_ , tentu saja, tidak ada yang membelanya.

" _Sori, Perce. Kadang-kadang kau memang bebal."_ Itu Grover.

" _Kau itu terlalu susah diatur_ Kelp Head _!"_ Nah, dia kira Thalia temannya.

" _Yah, kau memang Brengsek, Percy."_ Oke, dia pasti sudah menggetok kepala Nico dengan gagang _Riptide_ kalau kalau saja cowok itu tidak segera menghilang di telan bumi, _secara harfiah._

Bahkan kekasihnya sendiri, Annabeth Chase, tidak punya keinginan barang secuil pun untuk membelanya.

Sebenarnya Percy punya dosa apa, _sih_?

Walaupun Percy mengakui semua sisi negatif yang dipunyainya itu, ada salah satu di antaranya yang mau dia sangkal. Dia tidak selalu _hyper_ , tahu. Dia bisa diam.

Dia benar-benar bisa diam. Tidak bergerak. Mematung. Atau apalah istilah yang lainnya untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan ketika dia seperti disemen, dengan mata tidak berkedip, bibir merenggang, kepala meneleng ke satu _arah_ —ah, terserah, _lah_ , pokoknya posisinya yang begitu _itu_.

Iya. Dia, Percy Jackson, Putra Poseidon dan Konselor kabin nomor tiga di Perkemahan Blasteran, bisa diam ketika memandangi Annabeth Chase, Putri dari Dewi Kebijaksanaan.

Tidak percaya?

Percy bisa mengungkapkan semua gerak-gerik paling kecil serta kebiasaan Annabeth yang luput dari perhatian orang lain. Tidak hanya itu, kefokusan Percy meningkat super drastis ketika Annabeth ada di area pandangnya. Saking fokusnya dia bahkan refleks mengingat semua momen yang dia lalui dengan Annabeth di sisinya ( – _padahal dia selalu kesulitan tiap menghafalkan apapun_ , Percy tidak habis pikir).

Dan Percy berani bertaruh seratus keping _drachma_ emas, bahwa gadis itu bahkan tidak akan mengingat semua sedetail dirinya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Percy hafal, Annabeth akan selalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda tinggi ketika keadaan menuntutnya untuk melakukan gerak dan manuver yang cepat; seperti ketika menjalankan misi atau pun ketika mereka berlatih. Ketika gugup, gadis itu akan membuat tangannya sibuk dengan terus memilin ujung rambutnya yang mencapai bahu, atau menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke telinga, atau bahkan melakukan keduanya secara berulang-ulang sampai rambutnya jadi kusut. Ketika khawatir tangannya akan berkeringat, membuat Percy yang menggenggamnya jadi tertular rasa khawatirnya. Annabeth pintar menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Gadis itu akan berusaha menutupinya dengan rasa percaya diri yang terkesan jumawa. Semakin dia panik dan resah semakin percaya diri ia kelihatannya.

Annabeth bukan gadis yang pemalu, namun, ketika mendengarkan rayuan dari dirinya, ia akan langsung maju dan mengecupnya, berusaha menutupi wajah yang tersipu dengan mengeliminasi jarak. Ketika tersenyum kelopak matanya akan sedikit merendah, sehingga hanya separuh iris abu-abunya saja yang terlihat. Lain lagi jika ia tertawa. Matanya akan menyipit sempurna, sudut bibirnya akan tertarik sedemikian rupa, tawanya yang berderai akan meluncur dengan nada akhir yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada yang lainnya.

Annabeth gadis yang pintar dan pemberani. Dilihat dari senjata yang ia gunakan—pisau dari perunggu langit, bukan pedang atau panah atau tombak atau senjata dengan jangkauan serangan tinggi lainnya—Percy mau tidak mau harus sepakat dengan Luke Castellan, bahwa hanya pahlawan paling cerdik dan paling berani yang bisa bertarung dengan menggunakan pisau, dan Annabeth jauh melebihi dua kriteria tersebut. Entah itu cuma khayalan Percy atau ilusi yang optiknya buat karena tiap gadis itu mencabut pisau itu dari sarungnya, ada gemerlap tak biasa pada iris abu-badai-nya, seolah mengatakan _"Kalau kau berani, atau nekad, atau bodoh, silahkan maju, sini. Aku tidak akan ragu membabatmu sampai habis."_ dengan aura yang membuat ketar-ketir. Percy sendiri biasanya langsung mundur satu langkah tiap berhadapan dengan gestur itu.

Ketika sedang menyusun strategi, gadis itu akan mengerutkan wajah, menautkan alis, dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya—ekspresi favorit Percy, yang menurutnya teramat seksi—yang membuatnya harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak menubruk gadis itu dan menciumnya saat itu juga.

Jadi, jangan salahkan Percy kalau kadang dia tidak terlalu fokus saat menerima instruksi Annabeth tentang strategi mereka.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dari sekian banyak entitas, dari sekian tahun yang dia habiskan sebagai seorang blasteran, tidak ada momen bersama Annabeth yang larut dalam ingatannya.

Percy ingat pertemuan pertama mereka, Annabeth mengatakan kalau Percy _ngiler_ saat tidur. Dia ingat senyum jahil yang Annabeth pasang ketika gadis itu pertama kali memanggilnya Otak Ganggang. Percy ingat mata Annabeth yang berkilat penuh rasa percaya dan keteguhan hati ketika mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertarung di sisinya jika, _mungkin_ , suatu saat nanti, akan pecah perang Trojan Kedua ( _–_ yang berarti perang Athena vs Poseidon babak kedua) hanya karena alasan yang menurut Percy terlampau sederhana; mereka bersahabat. Percy ingat Annabeth yang duduk di sebelahnya bersama hewan-hewan sirkus dalam kubikel kandang ternak, menatapi _riptide_ yang memantulkan cahaya bulan, ketika menceritakan masa lalunya yang tidak menyenangkan, pertama kalinya gadis itu mencoba membuka hati untuknya. Percy ingat gagak yang berkoak begitu ramai, seakan ikut bersorak bersamanya, ketika Annabeth pertama kali menciumnya di pipi.

Percy ingat pipi Annabeth yang bersemu kemerahan, kepalan tangannya memukul main-main perut Percy ketika dia mengajaknya turun ke lantai dansa Westover _Hall_. Percy ingat saat puluhan mata di paviliun makan melirik dan berbisik penasaran ketika Gadis Bijak itu menjadi orang pertama yang melanggar peraturan tak tertulis di Perkemahan Blasteran tentang kau-tidak-boleh-duduk-semeja-dengan-pekemah-dari-kabin-lain, dengan gelagat santai mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelahnya seakan itu adalah hal yang sudah sewajarnya terjadi jutaan tahun silam dan sukses membuatnya jantung Percy berjumpalitan karena gugup.

Percy tidak akan pernah bisa lupa ingat bagaimana belah bibir hangat itu menyentuh bibirnya, mengalirkan gelenyar yang dia tahan mati-matian dalam sudut terdalam hatinya, ketika gadis itu mengejutkan Percy dengan sebuah kecupan manis yang agak tergesa-gesa di bawah gunung St. Helens yang siap meludahkan lava.

Percy juga ingat wajah pias yang Annabeth tunjukkan ketika para dewa menawarinya keabadian—yang dikenali Percy sebagai tampang yang pernah dipasangnya beberapa tahun silam saat dia berpikir Annabeth akan bergabung dengan Pemburu Artemis—melambungkan benak Percy sampai ke bulan, membuatnya menarik kesimpulan sepihak bahwa gadis itu takut kehilangan dirinya.

Dan Percy tidak akan pernah lupa jingga yang lebur dalam abu-abu jernih itu, membuat mata Annabeth seperti disepuh tembaga, ketika mereka berbagi ciuman di tepi danau suatu sore yang sering mereka habiskan bersama. Percy ingat bagaimana rambut pirang Annabeth yang bergelombang berbaur dengan air danau yang memantulkan hijau dari ganggang dan bias keemasan sinar matahari ketika mereka berada dalam gelembung udara di bawah danau Kano, saling memagut dan berbalas ciuman.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Nah._

Sekian banyak fakta yang dipaparkan Percy tadi seharusnya mampu membuktikan dedikasinya untuk berusaha diam dan tidak melulu bersifat impulsif atau berengsek atau hiperaktif dalam hidupnya.

( _–tolong abaikan sebentar bahwa Annabeth 'lah penyebabnya._ )

Sally Jackson pasti merasa sangat bangga jika Percy memberi tahunya.

Dan Annabeth _pasti_ akan membanting Percy dengan jurus judo andalannya itu, atau menonjok Percy sampai mimisan, atau menendang pantat Percy hingga terbang menyebrangi selat _Long Island_ —

.

.

—atau malah menciumnya sampai kehabisan napas?

.

.

Apa saja itu mungkin.

Berharap itu bukan dosa.

 _Ha-ha!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Come clean** **_–_ selesai.**

* * *

 _Come clean merupakan idiom yang berarti_ mengaku _atau_ berterus terang _, atau_ membuka kebohongan/rahasia.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 _Eh_ , halo masyarakat!

Saya anak baru, syalam kenal ya! XD

Semoga gak nyampah heheu~

Sawry untuk kekurangannya dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

 **Agustus . 2015  
** cupcupmuah!  
 **|missclouds|** a.k.a **Mrs. Valdez**

muahahaa~

.

 **P.S: kalau ada kesalahan atau unek-unek yang _ngganjel_ jangan ragu buat bilang ya! Muah!**


End file.
